Bill Plunderbones Tew
Bill Plunderbones Tew is the second pirate of Bill Plunderbones hence the name Tew(two) Stats *Notoritey - 50 *Sword - 30 *Gun - 30 *Doll -30 *Dagger -30 *Grenade-30 *Sailing - 30 *Staff - 30 *Cannon - 30 *Potions - 20 *Fishing -20 Origin Made after Bill completed his first main pirate he didnt intend for Tew to get more and better loot drop then he did.He also wanted a smaller guy whos not so tall. Userboxes Legendary *Thunderspine Sword x2- second found on 2012 April Fools Day - perfect AP prank that was true xD - waiting for trading so to be passed down to a friend or main bill *Lost Sword of El Patron *World Eater Blade *Silver Freeze *The Emerald Curse *Blade of the Abyss ( on The Light) *Heart of Padres Del Fuego (Gm Event on all pirates) Famed #Nautilus Blade-no longer have #Masterwork Broadsword #Bejeweled Cutlass- no longer have #Sacred Musket #Bloodfire Sabre- no longer have #Hex Guardian Doll #Spirit Binder Doll- no longer have #Fullmoon Special Pistol #Dread Spike #Gorilla Repeater-no longer have #Whalebone Blade-no longer have #Master Crafted Repeater Pistol #Bitter End-no longer have #Dagger of Dark Idol #Demon Fang Knives #Knives of the Gold Idol #Master Gunner's Cannon Ram #Viper's Den Knives #Masterwork Sabre-no longer have #Hull Ripper #Doll of Sacred Rituals- no longer have #Treachery's End - Mothers Day 2012 #Master Fencer's Sabre - Mothers Day 2012 #Razortooth Sword- no longer have #War Scattergun #Spinecrest Sword #Fullmoon Special Repeater #Fullmoon Special Blunderbuss #Gatling Repeater #Scoundrel's Knives- no longer have #Scoundrel's Musket- no longer have #Doom Rattler #Barracuda Blade x2 #Blightfang Edge #The Dark Mutineer #Sacred Pistol #Grand Blunderbuss Rare *Spectral Cutlass *Haunted Cannon Ram *Revenant Ram Clothing *Bright Red Sack Vest *Bright Red Cotton Highwaters *Bright Red Sash *Bright Red Cotton Short Sleeve - no longer have *Bright Red Old Tank - no longer have *Bright Blue Linen Short Sleeve - no longer have *Bright Blue Linen Highwaters- no longer have *Navy Blue Linen Highwaters- no longer have *Navy Blue Cap- no longer have *Navy Blue Cotton Short Sleeve- no longer have *Magenta Cotton Short Sleeve-no longer have *Magenta Trousers - no longer have *Bright Yellow Bandana *Dark Black Silk Vest *Dark Black Linen Puffy-no longer have *Dark Black Old Tank-no longer have *Forest Green Sash-no longer have *Bright Yellow Sack Vest *Bright Yellow Sash *Bright Blue Cotton Puffy *Bright Yellow Silk Vest *Navy Blue Cotton Highwaters-no longer have *Bright Yellow Linen Short Sleeve-no longer have *Bright Blue Cotton Long Sleeve Shirt *Lavendar Cotton Jacket *Bright Yellow Linen Puffy *Bright Yellow Cotton jacket-no longer have *Navy Blue Cotton Trousers *Bright Blue Cotton Highwaters *Lavendar Cotton Puffy Shirt *Bright Red Cotton Puffy Shirt *Bright Green Cotton Trousers *Bright Red Linen Trousers- no longer have *Bright Blue Bandana *Navy Blue Cotton Jacket *Magenta cotton puffy shirt- no longer have *Bright Yellow Cotton Trousers *Bright Green Laced Puffy *Bright Red Cotton Trousers *Forest Green Sack Vest *Bright Red Silk Vest Gallery of outfits billsoutfit10.jpg|Society of Light outfit with silly shoes billsoutfit11.jpg|Red Bill billsoutfit12.jpg|Valentine Bill billsoutfit13.jpg|"Fabulous" Bill billsoutfit14.jpg|Ninja Bill billsoutfit15.jpg|Commander Bill billnthunder30.jpg|I AM POUCH MAN Gallery bill is epic 5.png|Facing Cheire bill n kitty 1.png|facing Kitty bill tew is awae0ke.png|Killing Jolly bill tew is awesome 4.jpg|Watching Sam die with Law bill tew is awesome .jpg|How Mighty fell xD Pears getting blown up2.jpg|Watching Pears get blown up by the Satellite Cannon bill tew is awesome 9.jpg|Reaching Goal before losing Unlimited weird 16.png|Hermit getting run over by Scorpion Charge wasps.png|Cheire getting Charged by The Wasp Invasion the queen 4.png|On The Queen loooooot1.jpg|getting Black Silk Vest looottttt1.jpg|Getting Bright Red Sack Vest coool 3.png|Afk While Standing guild 1.png|ah watching Rage Ghost Comedy bill vs stump2.jpg|facing TWO Stump Bosses lootskulls1.jpg loootttchest1.jpg|a one of a kind repeater and a bright not to bad lootskulls3.jpg|First good famed cursed in loot and 9in a chest no doubt with Bob as witness lootskulls4.jpg|first gorilla weapon billvsstump1.jpg|Law and Bill facing two stumps lootskulls10.jpg lootskulls6.jpg|The Amazing Huge Pouch xD bpfunny1.jpg|did Black Pearl due toa glitch the ship in beginning was out of range so we used grenades but it failed lol bpfunny3.jpg|LOL poor Black Pearl loootskulls2.jpg|newest vest loootskulls4.jpg|newest famed cursed lootskullls15.jpg|First Legendary Cursed billnthunder1.jpg|thats some powerful thrust billnthunder3.jpg|Lighting Vortex billnthunder7.jpg|Light Pulse Blast billnthunder8.jpg|Light Wave attack billnthunder16.jpg|wish it was the Knives :P but newest dagger froma chest billnthunder39.jpg|one of my better pvps billthunder51.jpg pearspvp1.jpg|no rules were given but pears rage quit when i pulled out my gun xD pearspvp3.jpg|he still lost but at least he stayed bill vs joan 9.jpg|EPIC OWNAGE - or not xD bill war sloop2.jpg|my new Firestorm War Sloop bill war sloop3.jpg|epic pic bill war sloop5.jpg|even on fire it looks cool xD bill war sloop7.jpg|magma deck Ouch ow hot hot bill war sloop4.jpg|epic windows bill war sloop 28.jpg|waving from back of ship bill war sloop 32.jpg|Giant Bill has Come to Town bill war sloop15.jpg|what we are thinking billownsrich1.jpg|how did that happen?? billownsrich2.jpg|again?? billownsrich3.jpg|hmm still? billownsrich4.jpg|3 way duel billownsrich5.jpg|4 way afkbuddies3.jpg|AFK buddies xD bill in ice3.jpg|Bill On Ice bill in ice11.jpg|standing on Mount Daggerpaine bill in ice6.jpg|BIll Bill Bill of the Jungle falling through trees AHHHHHHH bill in ice8.jpg|Jollies Pet goodloot2.jpg|The Shirt i've been after forever XD bill is master2.jpg|new famed yugiohepicgx4.jpg|Second Lost Sword found at Abassa (of all places) Dark Hart thunderspine again3.jpg lootagain13.jpg|new never before gotten famed lootagain19.jpg|old famed reclaimed lootagain35.jpg|new bright lootagain49.jpg|Rev xD lootagain51.jpg|Highest wave and lv ive gone to witnesses : Jack Pistol Cherie and Bobby Moon lootagain44.jpg|I summon.... a Shark lootagain45.jpg|- davy jones voice - Summon DA SHARK lootagain47.jpg|WE all have Gold cannons xD epic loot again3.jpg|Richard I dont beleive it BUT YOU WERE RIGHT O.O epic loot again1.jpg|finally a famed cursed broadsword xD webatlast17.jpg|yay Silver freeze on tew ( 10 foulberto kills ) webatlast2.jpg|Light Eater Blade webatlast16.jpg|Dark Eater Blade webatlast11.jpg|So begins the Power of the WEB webatlast9.jpg|And so begins the Epicness of the WEB webatlast22.jpg webatlast25.jpg|first cotton jacket on this guy thunderspine again.jpg|The second Thunderspine on April Fool's day witness a random INFERNO webbbatlast16.jpg|LaSchafe being struck by The Power of the Light webbbatlast23.jpg|top guy was a major blunderer if he waant blundering i may have gotten top :P webbbatlast24.jpg|yay top of list webbbatlast25.jpg|soloed the blunder guy which is wat he mostly uses webbbatlast26.jpg|good pvp webbbatlast27.jpg|2nd place not bad webbatlast36.jpg|messing with Davy webbatlast38.jpg|Sneak Attack of the Giant Bill webbatlast39.jpg|Giant Bill and Cheire webbatlast42.jpg|Everything's Too Small webbatlast44.jpg|Jolly Meet's his Match webbatlast46.jpg|Lol Nametag Fail webbatlast15.jpg|Me and Angel Stormfury webbatlast47.jpg|DarkHart is still taller lol webbatlast11.jpg|Incredible Sulk webbatlast41.jpg|HUGE TREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! webbbatlast12.jpg|My Ship has The SOTL symbol above it xD webbatlast48.jpg|Huge Bill and Cheire Take on DarkHart webbatlast50.jpg|Light and Dark combine to take out DarkHart webis cool52.jpg|last second kill to cortez clinching the match for me webis cool53.jpg|Defeated Hermit with that Much health left Wow webis cool54.jpg|3 more matches like this same score webis cool58.jpg|Standing on Kingshead webis cool61.jpg|Batter Up webis cool63.jpg|Finally The Sword that has been Denied to me over 4 times xD webis cool69.jpg|woot a good sabre web forever17.jpg|jumpers were being jerks gave them a lesson web forever18.jpg|took on Legendary-Z destroyed him had to do it this way cause accidently pushed leave before could screen the score web forever19.jpg|Noob jumper wouldnt shut up so i made him xD web forever20.jpg|challenged him again he ran at end so it would have been same as last spider-man27.jpg|guy said BLADESTORM THE PLAYER = BEAST so i put him down hard :P spider-man28.jpg|tricked me into the jungle pvp so he used cheap tacitcs spider-man23.jpg|behold Worst bright yellow ever LOL spider-man26.jpg|first one from Remmy second one from Neban Pattern here? spider-manm9.jpg|LOl Run Richy Boy xD spider-manm21.jpg|woot finally dayinpotco4.jpg|new famed and that much gold dang dayinpotco54.jpg|pvp that guy dayinpotco56.jpg|not bad dayinpotco58.jpg|WOOT finally xD dayinpotco79.jpg|WOOOT awesome been looking for this dayinpotco80.jpg|last famed for night never got that one before but man that could have been Sacred aw well already got fullmoon so might trash this for the next famed Day in potco41.jpg|6/12/12 and a intersting note That is a homage to my birthday lol also one Left then i can be 3rd person to have them all. days of potco7.jpg|never gotten that much gold before and could have been Generals or Brigideir :P dayinpotco47.jpg|The X skull Chest days of potco2.jpg|never before gotten famed bill and cheire pre wedding30.jpg|new sack vest bill and cheire pre wedding28.jpg|yay crude bill and cheire pre wedding32.jpg|ooh new vest bill and cheire pre wedding33.jpg|epic the doom rattler aka jumper pvpers sword days of potcoo1.jpg|yay The dream sword xD barracudaa4.jpg|Yay Bill's main sword now all the powerful swords have converged on Tew famed again5.jpg|Striking Bob with Lighting famed again7.jpg|Bill vs Bob famed again11.jpg|a duplicate treachery end Intersting famed again26.jpg|You got to be kidding me loot back again18.jpg|After 4 hours i get this (already have Kingfisher) bill terminator21.jpg|Barracuda pvp #1 bill terminator27.jpg|payback xD bill terminator29.jpg|Barracuda pvp #2 Rich Ref bill terminator30.jpg|Barracuda pvp #3 Rich ref again bill terminator50.jpg|a Fun wiki pvp bill terminator51.jpg|Wiki pvp #2 bill terminator52.jpg|Wiki pvp number #3 bill terminator53.jpg|Rich hammered her with gunfire and i waited behind and delivered the Coup De Grace bill terminator54.jpg|Last wiki pvp of the night spider-man48.jpg|Dudley again spider-man45.jpg|Chicken's love me xD spider-man24.jpg|Epic Pose spider-man41.jpg|Bill and his half sister Bess spider-manm27.jpg|A sight rarely seen - Bill in lavendar and green and Keria ONLINE! orange1.jpg|Hmm first intersting Bright in a while light vs richh6.jpg|A narrow escape light vs richh7.jpg|Death bellyflop light vs richh39.jpg|Only one at a Ghost Gm Woot light vs richh40.jpg|Her Gift light vs richh15.jpg|Narrow Escape light vs richh28.jpg|The main Ghost Gm light vs richh29.jpg|Her Words light vs richh50.jpg|Bottle Attack light vs richh52.jpg|Feel Wrath of Ma Bottle light vs richh53.jpg light vs richh58.jpg|Light attacking light vs richh59.jpg|Blade said he could beat me and thought thunderspine - used it to kill him 3 times jaypirate21.jpg|Monster pvp was invited to jaypirate22.jpg|Round 2 jaypirate20.jpg|Round 3 jaypirate24.jpg|some more rounds then i won another jaypirate26.jpg|A Odd Lineup jaypirate28.jpg|Sf and dangerous Boogie didnt see me and i sniped him xD jaypirate32.jpg|Whoo flying xD jaypirate33.jpg|Red Hawk is Pearson jaypirate34.jpg|Round 2 jaypirate35.jpg|This happens for like 4 more times jaypirate36.jpg|He Runs lol jaypirate37.jpg|The Final Sink peacockhat1.jpg|The Epic Peacockhat peacockhat25.jpg|dont exactly know lol peacockhat21.jpg|Pvp william bill returns again 30.jpg|Trying someone bill returns again 23.jpg|Trying Rich bill returns again13.jpg|Admirals bill returns again 24.jpg|The 5th Anniversary party bill returns again 28.jpg|Dancing Pirates bill returns again 29.jpg|Jolly Challenges us bill returns again 33.jpg|A random pvp bill returns again 34.jpg|It was Close (Blake dc) bill returns again for good1.jpg|Last second save bill returns again for good3.jpg|Rich falls to the Moon loot is cool20.jpg|Woot the Dark Mutineer loot is cool21.jpg|Wha?? another master crafted jaypann2.jpg|Woot finally Sacred jaypann7.jpg|Hmm a Grand Blunder intersting and i had tp away lol jaypan34.jpg|OH come on a THIRD!!!!! screenshot_2013-02-12_20-42-42.jpg screenshot_2013-02-12_20-43-27.jpg screenshot_2013-01-21_00-10-44.jpg Gallery of My Powerful Blades and Them in Action bill's legend1.jpg|The rarest and Powerful attack sword World Eater bill's legend2.jpg|My First Legendary Cursed shes served me well bill's legend3.jpg|The 3 times 3 pirate sword of gold Lost Sword not lost anymore xD bill's legend4.jpg|The Most recent and only one of its kind and with the green trail The crystalic Emerald Curse bill's legend5.jpg|and finalyl the only one on the Light himself the not unique design but bloodred trail the Abyss days of potco13.jpg|Energized Emerald days of potco17.jpg|More energy days of potco34.jpg|Green energy days of potco33.jpg|Dark energies of the WEB days of potco32.jpg|HIyahhh day in potco10.jpg|Inferno Sweep days in potco8.1.jpg|Lighting slice LaShafe's head barracudaa20.jpg|The Abyss and the cost of using its powers bill's legendary3.jpg|Blue Power bill's legendary8.jpg|a little light bolt from Emerald bill's legendary7.jpg|A Big Light bolt from Emerald bill's legendary13.jpg|Lightsaber POTCO version bill's legendary16.jpg|another Lightsaber POTCO bill's legendary10.jpg|Thunderspine at Work bill's legendary21.jpg|A Sith Lightsaber POTCo version bill's legendary28.jpg|Ghost like red blade bill's legendary22.jpg|Sith Blade light vs rich28.jpg|Light energy light vs rich30.jpg|Water Energy light vs rich64.jpg|The New Spectral Cutlass light vs rich84.jpg|Kicking up Dust light vs rich58.jpg|Barracuda Super Charged japansdefenses21.jpg|Red Energy from Abyss bill terminator9.jpg bill terminator14.jpg|look closely and the red bar is gone from the green bill terminator32.jpg|Giving Blightfang a run Jay Plunderbones After seeing how Jay was a waste of space Bill deleted lv 32 Jay and made this one so far no famed but he has gotten his first bright Bright Blue Linen Trousers his first famed was Masterwork Broadsword. He is in the guild Abnormality. Stats *Notoriety - 50 *Sword -30 *Gun-30 *Doll-30 *Dagger -30 *Staff- 26 *Grenade- 15 *Cannon -22 *Sailing-23 *Potions-8 *Fishing-12 Famed/Legendary *Masterwork Broadsword *Shaman Doll + *Spinecrest Sword *Bloodfire Sabre *Asassins Knives *Seven Seas Repeater *Seven Seas Cutlass *Brigadier's Broadsword x2 *Great Hawk Sabre *Scoundrel's Pistol *Executioner's Pistol *Bejeweled Cutlass *Grand Blunderbuss *Bloodfire Broadsword *Domination Doll *Divine Cutlass *Dagger of the Dark Idol *Razortooth Sword *Sacred Pistol *Silver Freeze *Heart of Padres Del Fuego Bright Clothing *Bright Blue Linen Trousers *Lavendar Tank *Lavendar Sash *Navy Blue Cotton Highwaters *Navy Blue Linen Puffy Shirt *Navy Blue Laced Puffy Shirt *Forest Green Seamed Tank+ *Bright Blue Open Cotton Shirt *Bright Green Cotton Short Sleeve *Dark Black Bandana *Bright Yellow Sack Vest *Lavendar Laced Puffy Shirt *Bright Blue Bandana *Navy Blue Sack Vest Gallery #3 light vs richh62.jpg|Jay's main outift light vs richh63.jpg|First Bright and not a bad one either xD jaypirate1.jpg|A nice outift bill returns5.jpg|So Light starts out with the Shirts I start out with the Pants bill returns14.jpg|Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee Boogie Boarding POTCO Style bill returns17.jpg|Dancing in Fire bill returns again1.jpg|Taking on Jolly bill returns again7.jpg|level 30 bill returns15.jpg|Fireee bill returns18.jpg|AHHHHHHH Fire!!!!!!! bill returns again9.jpg|Not feeling well - Bleghh - bill returns again fo good17.jpg|On The Queen bill returns again fo good3.jpg|Status bill returns for good22.jpg bill returns for good32.jpg|Poof xD bill returns again fo good7.jpg|The Dark version of Bill bill returns for good33.jpg|OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! bill returns again fo good24.jpg|Sword Mastered day before i go basic bill returns again fo good27.jpg|yay lv up before basic guild event2.jpg|Meeting Captain Xaiver Hench guild event3.jpg|Being swarmed O.o Thats rude what he said guild event4.jpg|Was delayed but actually got something lol Great hawk Sabre loot is cool2.jpg|Got the repeater Yay loot is cool3.jpg|Cool Thatch Roberts loot is cool4.jpg|Its Bonnie - So first day - nothing (wasnt here) second day - at end great hawk sabre - Today - Seven Seas Repeater.Cutlas, Brigadiers Broad,Assassins Knives loot is good1.jpg|Yay first bright vest on Jay loot is cool14.jpg|Dang from a duelist from lava gorge loot is cool7.jpg loot is cool15.jpg|New famed loot is cool22.jpg|Lv 38 in 3 days loot is cool16.jpg|Mastered gun loot is cool31.jpg|My ship xD loot is great3.jpg loot is great4.jpg|Lv 40 jaypann22.jpg|First Bright jacket jaypann19.jpg|Queen with Guildies jaypann24.jpg jaypann23.jpg|Whoohoo finalyl One wrong Pirate jaypann39.jpg jaypann40.jpg|Seige time jaypann42.jpg|DANG it that was supposed to be Generals or even on Light jaypann30.jpg|Who knew Gms had sense of humor jaypann31.jpg|heh funny jaypann33.jpg|Gm in water and still being funny xD jaypann35.jpg|Ooh seeing a Gm off jaypann64.jpg jaypann58.jpg|Ian we meet again screenshot_2013-01-29_18-20-51.jpg screenshot_2013-01-29_18-01-13.jpg screenshot_2013-01-30_13-16-52.jpg screenshot_2013-01-28_17-53-30.jpg screenshot_2013-01-24_18-22-45.jpg screenshot_2013-01-26_18-45-33.jpg screenshot_2013-01-27_10-27-36.jpg screenshot_2013-01-27_10-34-31.jpg screenshot_2013-01-12_22-04-40.jpg screenshot_2013-01-28_14-03-55.jpg screenshot_2013-01-27_15-08-04.jpg screenshot_2013-02-08_18-02-49.jpg screenshot_2013-02-11_16-01-02.jpg screenshot_2013-02-12_12-00-17.jpg screenshot_2013-02-11_20-29-43.jpg Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:Pirates Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:The Light